sidereusnunciusfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruza Estelle Valfrid
Name: Ruza Estelle Valfrid Age: 30 Gender: Female Planet: Tellurus Job: Naval Captain. Her ship is The Nyx Hobbies: Regattas, gardening, singing Player: Dane (Tegaki-E) 'Family' *'Father:' Jonathan George Valfrid *'Mother:' Estella Brooke Valfrid *'Older Brother: '''George Anderson Valfrid *'Younger Brother: James Scott Valfrid Appearance A pale-skinned woman with a noticable asymmetrical hairstyle. It's like a long bob with the hair on her front right side longer (to her chest). Her hair is naturally reddish and the orange are dyed every few months. She stands about 5'6", with her heels it is 5'7" or 5'8". Her eyes are a beautiful bright green and there is a beauty mark above the left side of her lip. Her nose is small and only slightly pointed. The most noticable feature is most likely her robotic left hand which sometimes glows a soft purple. Personality Easy going, gentle-hearted and loyal. Ruza loves her crew members and would go out of her way to help them or anyone in need. She is only strict when the situation calls for it and although lenient for the most part, it is not good to test her. She is highly disciplined and holds high standards for herself and those working for her but it doesn't mean she doesn't know how to have a good time. A bit of a mingler, one can often find her in a lounge or club off-duty listening to music or depending on how lucky one is, she might be the singer performing. Her friendliness towards most people often causes confusion on her intentions but in honesty, she is just really innocent. The kindness she exhibits may at times cause her to be easily manipulated but the moment she finds out you're taking advantage of her, you will feel wrath like no other. Let it be known though, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. History '''How it started Born into a well-off family, the Valfrids include her father; a politician, her mother; a botanist, and two brothers (one younger, one older) that are both chefs. As a child, her father often worked her harder than his sons based on the fact that Ruza was a crybaby and quite prone to pouting. Ruza gets along fine with her brothers but is often the mediator in their disputes. Her father's efforts caused Ruza to become more focused on her studies and soon eventually, she graduated with a degree in Engineering. If it were up to her, she would've liked to have a degree in botany and hydrology as well but her parents convinced her not to be so overly ambitious. 'The Incident' For a little while, Ruza worked as a boat/water vessel engineer but soon gave that up when she lost part of her left hand fixing up some equipment for her father. Long story short, it involved fixing a fan for her father's office and things didn't go exactly as planned. After the incident, Ruza lost almost half her hand and opted to get the rest removed to have a fully robotic hand. A visit to Cabeiri with her father got her a customized hand and seeing how advanced the technology is on Cabeiri, she asked for a GADfly. Her father promised to get her one another time and they returned home, a few months later, a GADfly plopped out of a box and on to her desk for her birthday. Unemployed, her father begged her to join the military for the prestige and position. He had hoped his sons would join but they had a knack for cooking good food instead and considerin how estactic she was over the GADfly still, she agreed to join as a try-out. 'Military Career' Ruza first applied to the Airforce and after joining for a while, she found it wasn't her thing but air racing was pretty fun. She didn't like the idea that the Airforce was there for the purpose of fighting wars and quickly opted out. She then tested out the Navy and seeing it to be a better fit, she stayed with them. Her easy approachability, eagerness, and understanding of high standards got her name moving around. It wasn't hard for her to lead or inspire others with the same eagerness she had for duty and soon enough, it got her to the position of Captain. She believes in keeping everyone safe and happy and does not tolerate bullying of any sort on her ship. Those that break her rules must then face her privately, where in all likelihood, she'll tear them apart emotionally and force them to take the role of their victim. 'Personal Life' She lives alone with Hewitt in a fairly spacious home by the waters. It's a fairly fancy estate that does have a butler and a few maids, thanks to her generous parents. She doesn't have much time to tidy up so they do it for her. She owns a few speedbikes and sometimes uses them to get places but most of the time it's either jogging or public transportation. As much as she'd like to be in a relationship, her schedule keeps her occupied for most of the time and has already strained a few past relations. For a while, she was in a relationship with someone but it just didn't work out. She rarely speaks of it but near the end of her relationship, the man she was with did get a tad physical with her and it was a tough time for her to deal with things. She deliberately worked overtime and did extra things to keep from seeing him. Even now, she still sometimes struggles with her self-esteem from all the man's berating. Sometimes she gets an emotional backflash when being yelled at and just crumbles inside. Her father is constantly trying to push into her life whether she wants it or not and this causes her to take days off to visit Cabeiri to escape his demands of her presence at political functions. He does, of course, only want the best for his little Captain and sometimes this causes him to come off as overbearing. She enjoys escaping to Cabeiri and marvelling at their technological advances but the food they have often leaves her less than happy. After work, it's not hard to find her. She will most likely be at a club with her crew drinking and being well-behaved. Socializing is one of her favorite things to do and when not tired, she is more than happy to take to the stage to perform for people. Spending time with them outside of work is important to do in order to build up positive relations. Public Knowledge *When she can find the time, she likes to participate in regattas. She's most likely one of the top winners if not a returning champion. *On rare occasions, one might find her in a club or lounge singing. What her singing voice basically sounds like: ( http://soundcloud.com/deathfade/eyes-on-me-ruza/s-z1yJo) *Want to meet her in person? She'll be at all the political parties her father attends. *Rumors about her temper aren't unheard of. There's gotta' be something devious under that kind demeanor, right? *She tries not to date within the Navy to keep things from becoming awkward. Misc. Information *Hewitt, her GADfly, typically goes with her everywhere. *She has a tendency to bind her chest from time to time to maintain a more masculine look and to not distract male crewmembers. *Her robotic hand has a stun function, WATCH YOURSELF CREEPERS Character Relationships She'll talk to anyone as long as you're good company! Yves: The commander of the military, he is held in high regards by her. She find that commander to be good company, even though he seems to have a habit of liking to tease her about things. Yves's piloting skills oftern leave her quite impressed and when possible, she likes to cheer him on at races. She enjoys the light-heart conversations they get into and though his position is higher than her's, she has no problems asking him to join her and the crew of the Nyx to drinks every now and then. Nate: A friend she made on one of her various trips to Cabeiri to escape her father's parties. She is thankful for his gentle personality and enjoys her time on Cabeiri often because of his presence. They communicate every now and then digitally and she is still waiting for the day when he finally decides to come check out Tellurus. Category:Characters Category:Tellurus